


爱情是狗娘番外一

by louchengjiatuzhijing



Category: First work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchengjiatuzhijing/pseuds/louchengjiatuzhijing





	爱情是狗娘番外一

谭宗明不晓得赵启平在搞什么鬼，明明说了要去医院值班，这会儿又打电话给他让他赶紧到佘山别墅来。这幢属于他俩的房子已经快要全面完工了，最近每天都会一起花一些时间，上网看看家具和装饰。即使车开得快，也要将近一小时，在这期间赵启平倒是没催他，可对于到底是什么事情，他依旧没有头绪。

进入院子正门的电子识别系统已经启用，谭宗明的车顺利进入自家的别墅区。奇怪的是，一一路上连个工人也没遇见，他把车就近停在别墅主体的门口附近，一边喊着启平，一边四处打量，仍旧是四下无人的样子。

“谭宗明，救我！”

他周身一激灵，半秒钟不到定了定神，顺着声音的方向跑去，一边还应着“启平！”很明显，这个声源来自客厅上方二层的露台方向，听上去很近。虽然智商在线，可仍然免不了小小的紧张一下。不过这个细节他不会拿出来分享。

然而人却不在那里，此时他又听见一句“救命，老谭，快救我。”

Hide and seek？搞童趣啊，小朋友。

他想起和这个大露台拐角相连着的，在主卧室外，还有一片小的露天阳台。谭宗明不疾不徐走过去，果然，一袭风衣裹体的小赵医生正可怜兮兮地望着他，左手的手腕被一个毛茸茸的东西挂在栏杆上。

走近一些才看清，是一副手铐。另外，真的就只有一件风衣裹体，其他的，什么都没有。

 

谭宗明戏谑般的点点头，“不冷么？”赵启平心里承认，还真有点儿冷。天公有些不作美，早上就阴天，到了这会儿愈发阴沉了，可他昨天就和工头说好了，今天下午集体休工半天，请大家去市里吃自助，这会儿大伙估计跟猪牛羊鱼虾蟹战斗正酣。

一把将人裹进怀里，出节目的人打了个冷战，他忍不住笑。

“效果这么差么？嗯？”赵启平不服气地仰起修长的脖颈，抬起的下巴颏，棱角分明又秀气。

怎么会差呢，谭宗明不再跟他废话，一口咬上他的唇，用力吸允。随着两只暖融的手伸进风衣里四处游曳，气息都逐渐乱了。

谭宗明近水楼台般得先握住了他的“小赵”，前后套弄起来，嘴上也没闲着，从嘴唇沿着下颌线巡走至耳垂，呼着热气，“这是唱哪一初？为什么选这？”

一串呻吟先于赵启平的答案溢出嘴角，虽然四周并无人烟，可鸟鸣提醒他，这是在室外，本能的羞耻让身体更加敏感，他克制着想SHE的冲动，“有些人那么无聊，爱吃楼顶天台上飞下来的醋，我就让他吃个够。”

“谁这么无聊？我可没有。”话音刚落，只听一声闷响的春雷在远处的云层里炸响了一大声。两人不禁停下亲吻，短暂的四目相对后忍不住都笑起来。说谎遭雷劈。

“好，我的错，我不该吃醋。宝贝儿，你怎么对我那么好？嗯？我乱吃醋，你还送我惊喜。下次，试试钻进地毯里，看我能不能找到你。”谭宗明用气声一个字一个字把那么长的一句话送进赵启平耳朵里，内里不着片缕的人膝盖顿觉有些软。

谭宗明手上明显加快了速度和力道，让他先High了一把。

 

“给我解开。”赵启平晃了晃腕上的小玩意，当然知道对方不会同意，加强趣味而已。  
“解开？不如把另一只也铐上，”他突然将面对着的人扭转了个方向，让赵启平背对着自己，随即俯身对着他另一侧耳朵说，“这样，我会cao你cao得更爽。”动手弄开裤链，把憋了很久的物件放出来，手指掀开风衣的后摆伸进去试探。和预料的一样，他自己做好准备了。想象着他高抬大腿自己对着镜子摆弄自己的样子，谭宗明就又硬了两分。

 

脸上忽然感到一滴微凉，无需进一步思索，因为紧接着第二滴，第三滴就接连落下。下雨了。他还没来得及插进去呢。艹！

谭宗明抬头望天，骂了声shit。赵启平忽然打了个喷嚏，彻底浇灭了他想继续战斗的火苗。动手替他去解手上的玩具，心里想的是，待会儿进屋还能给拴在哪里。

 

大概没有比这更狗血的了。手铐打不开了……  
任你怎么晃动、弯折，它自岿然不动。  
雨越下越大，还特么打雷！

谭宗明脱下自己的外套搭在赵启平头上，蹲下研究手铐的构造，情趣表演艺术家冻得愈发哆嗦，一句话都不好意思再说。

“打不开，卡住了，要不报警吧。”  
“不要！”  
“没事。当然要给你把衣服先穿上。”  
“不要！去楼下施工师傅的工具箱里找把钳子，把它钳断。”

谭宗明带着一把大伞以及一箱子的工具回到阳台，对了，还有艺术家的裤子。先穿上裤子是正经事。

尝试了五次，失败了四次，终于成功了。赵启平抢过一圈黑毛都被雨水打湿了、看上去软趴趴的精致小手铐，“我要投诉这个卖家！差评！必须一百个差评！”

空荡荡的大宅实在不适合眼下的两人，特别是赵启平又打了一串喷嚏以后。谭宗明把人塞进副驾驶，再给打开座椅加热，然后叫秘书过来把赵启平的车开回市里，自己则轰了一把油门，往江边公寓赶去。

简直要羞死了。太丢人了。老天爷这么对待文艺青年不好吧。他缩在谭宗明的外套里，圆溜溜的眼睛偷偷瞄着旁边的人。果然在笑。妈的！

 

谭宗明把主卧的卫生间让给艺术家，自己去客卫冲了个澡，完全可以一起洗的，但艺术家撅着嘴把他轰出来了。可以理解。毕竟，丢过的脸需要时间消化。

 

“谭宗明，救我！”卧室传来一声熟悉的唤。

又来？

这次没有手铐。只有一副赤裸的身体，泛着湿漉漉的热气，朝他打开着，坦率的无以复加。

明明拥有过很多次，可还是有不可思议的新鲜，保留着原味，本能的感官吸引。

身体相互贴合的一瞬间，谭宗明就意识到赵启平发烧了。他马上撑起上半身，用手探他额头。

“别停下。”  
“别闹，我去拿药。”  
精瘦的臂膀缠住他的脖子，“听我的，发发汗烧自然就退了。”  
“真的？”  
“当然，请遵医嘱。”

谭宗明半信半疑。

“那东西从我后面流出来了，好痒，”他扭动了下腰身，口中呢喃着，“是茉莉的香味，不信你闻。”

窗外的雨还在下，落在玻璃上，有轻微的声响，衬的整个房间更静谧，只余下床上伏着的人的气息，温热，还沾染了香气。谭宗明愣了半刻，胯下之物早已又被撩醒，也许是该让它去该去的地方好好暖暖，方才，都被雨淋到了。

是字面意义的发热的躯体了，内里比外面的皮肤更显热意隆隆，几乎要把谭宗明烫到了。必须把自己完完全全地埋进去，埋到最深处，好好厮磨。即便这样，也还不满足。赵启平唤着他的名字，三个字混入了嗯啊之中，口中呼出的气也是暖热的，春风拂面般的舒服。

“这么想被cao？嗯？”谭宗明发狠地撞击，双手钳住对方的两腕，把人完整地固定在自己身体下面。明白无误的宣告，没有异议的占有。  
“想被你cao。”赵启平没有挣扎，他的身体咬合着、吸纳着，一点都不觉得吃力。热意提升了他的快感，骨头缝隙里的痛感不知道是身体弯折导致的，还是发烧引起的。他面色潮红，胸口也红了一片。  
“没有别人，永远都只有我。”谭宗明发出了拖着长尾的“啊”声，太热了，他错觉自己要融化在里面了。SHE了非常多。前所未有的多。

身体滑出来的一瞬间脖子却被赵启平搂住了，头颅相抵，他听见他说，“我只要你”。

谭宗明突然觉得自己老了。他哭了。虽然只有几滴眼泪。偷偷隐入了被子的边角里，消失不见。

 

体温计显示，发过汗后的情趣表演艺术家体温飙升至了39.2，谭宗明边翻药箱，边嘟囔自己上当受骗了。现在的医生都没有诚信了！赵启平还使唤他去客厅给自己拿手机。

“老实躺着，要手机干嘛！”  
“我要投诉，差评！”


End file.
